<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>writing prompts to fight my writers block by PolluxLieux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886119">writing prompts to fight my writers block</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolluxLieux/pseuds/PolluxLieux'>PolluxLieux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Writing Prompts - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Quote prompts, Writing, Writing Prompt, conversation prompt, prompts, tips, writing prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolluxLieux/pseuds/PolluxLieux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a collection of prompts made by Tumblr users! (will link them eventually TwT)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>writing prompts to fight my writers block</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Bs Group: What, so we don't matter?</li>
<li>Person A: We aren't saying you don't, it's just-</li>
<li>Bs Group: Just What ?!</li>
<li>Person A: Well it's just, you guys aren't exactly the ones being targetted or killed here, are you?</li>
<li>Bs Group: Well, no, but-</li>
<li>B: Would you like to be.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>A removed their shirt, careful not to drag it over where the wound was.</li>
<li>It was a scrape up patch job, they had done it themselves, just some thread and a shitty needle. It hurt like hell, but they knew if they could patch it up, nothing perfect, just enough to get to B, they’d be alright.</li>
<li>“Not bad, considering you were on the run.” B remarked casually, taking a pair of scissors and clean gauze out of their first aid kit.</li>
<li>“Heh, thanks.” A leaned back on the bed, giving B a better angle.</li>
<li>“How bad does it hurt?”</li>
<li>“Worse than most.”</li>
<li>A winced as B lightly pressed the area around the wound.</li>
<li>B hesitated, “We can wait you know? Until we get back, your work isn’t awful.”</li>
<li>A shook their head, “No, you’re good at what you do, and it hurts, just-”</li>
<li>B nodded, “Okay, okay. Hold on tight, and please don’t hit me like you hit C.”</li>
<li>A smiled at B’s remark. B tenderly began removing the makeshift stitches. A couldn’t help but grimace, but B didn’t stop. B began to restitch the wound. A covered their mouth with their hand as tears welled in their eyes. B was saying soft comforts to A, although A wasn’t really listening, the pain in their abdomen their only focus.</li>
<li>A hardly noticed when B had finished, because when they did finish, B didn’t say much. They put away their things and sat a moment, letting A catch their breath.</li>
<li>“Don’t.” A said when they caught B staring at their many scars.</li>
<li>B looked into A’s eyes, with pity yes, but also curiosity, “there’s still a lot I don’t know about you.”</li>
<li>A looked down at them-self, almost ashamed, “It’s better it stays that way.”</li>
<li>“Nonsense,” B smiled, “I’d rather know every terrible thing about you, every reason for these scars, than nothing at all.”</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>“I thought I’d make you breakfast in bed.” “Right. What have you broken this time?”</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>“You were supposed to ask me before buying any pets for the flat!” “Wow. I thought you’d be more distracted about the fact that I brought a unicorn home.”</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<br/>“I thought you’d be into stargazing, seeing as you howl at the moon every month.” “I’m sorry to have to break it to you, but the moon isn’t a star.”</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<br/>“Come take a break before you die of exhaustion, A.”</li>
<li>“I can’t! C is still out there somewhere and they could be in danger!”</li>
<li>“We don’t know that. What we do know is that if you don’t rest, you won’t be able to help them at all because you’ll be too tired.”</li>
<li>“Training makes me feel better, all right? I don’t get how you and the others can just sit around and wait for something to happen! I mean, it’s like you don’t even care about C!”</li>
<li>“A, I know you’re distraught, but you don’t get to tell me how I feel. I’m worried sick about C, just like everyone else! I get that you and C were attached at the hip, but because I’m not out here working myself into the ground doesn’t mean I’m not scared. I’m terrified! The thought of C being hurt or worst makes me nauseous. We all cope in different ways, got it?”</li>
<li>“I... I’m sorry, B. I just- I can’t imagine a life without C in it. I’m so jittery that I can’t sit still! You know I don’t mean what I say when I’m like this, and I’m sorry.”</li>
<li>“It’s all right. How about you put down the staff and come have lunch with us? What we need right now is to come together for C.”</li>
<li>“That sounds great. Thanks, B.”</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>“You told me you’d stay, that you’d be there for me!”<br/>“That was when you were worth staying for.”</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Person A can’t sleep. They’re fine with it but Person B feels bad for them. To make up for this, they try to stay up with Person A so they won’t get lonely. After an hour or so, Person A starts to notice Person B falling asleep before quickly waking up. Person A tells them it’s alright and softly coaxes them back to sleep.</li>
<li>Bonus if the warm feeling of someone asleep next to them is enough to help Person A fall asleep as well.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>“Kill me. Don’t kill me. When have I ever been able to do something about my life.”</li>
<li>“I raised you better than that.”</li>
<li>“Says the one with a gun to my head.”</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>“When life tells you’re a failure long enough you start to believe it.”</li>
<li>“You are not a failure.”</li>
<li>“I failed you, didn’t I?”</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Person A: “This is going to sound crazy-”</li>
<li>Person B: “Most things that come out of your mouth, do.”</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>They keep the dog tags in a box beside their bed, and on the bad nights they sit on the floor and feel the dead slip through their fingers again and again and again.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>“Fucking hell!”</li>
<li>“Language! There are kids!”</li>
<li>“Dammit sorry! Fucking heck!”</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>"You left."</li>
<li>"Which time?"</li>
<li>"Exactly."</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<br/>“I almost regret letting him stab me now.”</li>
<li>“I wish you would regret letting anyone stab you - regardless of who or why.”</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>“I’m just afraid I’ll mess up...”</li>
<li>“You couldn’t do it if you tried, (Name).”</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>“I just said you’re the savior to our world, why are you not more surprised?”</li>
<li>“Look, man, this week has been awful. I’ve been dragged through the jungle, fell from a cliff, shot, stabbed, poisoned, kidnapped by pirates, chased by some evil ravens, legit walked through the fiery pits hell, not to mention all the other fucking shit I’ve been through. At this point, nothing is going to surprise me. I just wanna go home and go to sleep.”</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>“The fate of the universe lies within your hands.”</li>
<li>“Oh. I’m sorry.”</li>
<li>“Why are you sorry?”</li>
<li>“Because if the fate of the universe is in my hands we’re all gonna fuckin die.”</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Your character wears a piece of jewelry to remind them why they keep fighting for their cause. What is it and how did they get it?</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>"You didn't really stab him. If this were the Stab Olympics, I'd say you'd only get a participation trophy."</li>
<li>"Uh... sorry?"</li>

</ul>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>"I know what you are. What you've done. You don't belong here."</li>
<li>"The only reason you are alive today is because of me. Keep that in mind the next time you even think of talking to me in that way again."</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>“You two talked for a while. How did it go?”</li>
<li>“Great. I won.”</li>
<li>“People don’t ‘win’ in adult conversations. Occasionally, they do in debates, but not in normal chit-chat.”</li>
<li>“And yet, I still won.”</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>You are the hero you never wanted to be.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Character A rolls their eyes at B’s nagging.</li>
<li>“You think I want help? Guess what? I don’t. Never did. I’ve told you, I deal. And I don’t care if you or anyone else thinks it’s unhealthy. It’s my fucking life. I’ve gone it alone for so long now, why would I want any help this late in the game, B?”</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>